


Reality Hits

by brokenEisenglas



Series: TEoME Inspired Gift Fics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ratchet centric, TEoME inspired response, hunger mentions, inspired by chapter 5, response fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: After Wheeljack's calculations, Team Prime begins bringing Energon into the base. Ratchet runs command, and comes across a realization: no one know's better than the medic.





	Reality Hits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChillsofFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillsofFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Enemy of My Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672605) by [ChillsofFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillsofFire/pseuds/ChillsofFire). 



To say it had been a relief that Megatron would agree to share Energon with Team Prime had been…  far greater than a mere understatement. Ratchet, for the first time in millennium, was elated. He watches as Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Smokescreen come back with the team’s share of the Energon. The Wrecker, more than likely, had not so subtly antagonized the Decepticon troops. The new scratches and dents give his misbehaviors away.

Primus, below.

He snorts out loud, earning himself a questioning glance from the scout and the newbie, but Wheeljack smirks to himself. He must have noticed how Ratchet had looked them all over and guessed about the skirmish.

Ratchet just shakes his head and goes back to cleaning and fixing his medical equipment. The trio unload their cubes and return for more as Optimus and Arcee take the cubes to storage. Arcee is chattering about something or another she and Jack had gotten into, laughing lightly at her own story. The sound of it makes Ratchet smile. It has been quite some while since he has heard it. He looks at Optimus and notices the small smile on his face; he must be thinking the same.

Their moods felt so light despite the seriousness of the situation.

_Soundwave has been taken._

The thought sobers his own moment of happiness, and Ratchet puts away the tool he had been working on. Walking to the main screen, he pulls up files and begins calculating intake regimes for each of their team members. Typing away, another thought intrudes.

_They won’t go hungry tonight._

Servos grip the console so tight the metal groans.

_They will be able to heal, and they won’t go hungry._

Optics squeeze shut. He can feel the fluid building behind them.

Ratchet thinks about the last time they had been able to refuel beyond “enough to get by.” It had been years. Pre-Earth. Before the Ark was separated from…

Ventilations pull deep. His spark whirls and mind races. In desperation, he seeks his psyche for instructions given long ago to help with something similar.

_“Take a moment. Step back. You did your best. Ventilations, remember. In…out. With me. In…”_

Out.

Repeat.

The others continue in the background. With the children absent, it is far easier to track conversations. Bulkhead has come to join the others, helping Arcee and Optimus to take the stacks of energon to their storage area. Watching him, Ratchet notes the change in Bulk’s walk and gait. Recovery was running smoothly, but only because of the secret as to how it was being fueled. It went without saying that the team all gave up portions of their rations to help along the process. Hunger was no stranger.

However, ration cuts had been on increase for years. They would all need maintenance checks.

Behind him, he hears the tumbling of another stack, and Bumblebee’s whirs and chirps at who he supposes is Smokescreen. Heavy treads return and Optimus stops the argument before it can truly begin.

Engines running, Optimus definitely needs a maintenance check. Ratchet looks to the Prime as he dispels the ensuing argument and he wonders how they made it this long. Optimus seems steadier on his feet than had become the norm. He thinks about Optimus’ own health files, reviewing them within his HUD. Fluctuating resting spark rates, minor yet unhealed injuries, inconsistent sleep patterns.

Low energy levels… always so low.

He wonders how they had made it this far for this long. Ratchet had not been the only one to make sure the higher performance engines stayed within functioning parameters.

Optimus admonishes the two youngsters, taking the last of the Energon himself. He notices Ratchet’s gaze and draws his eyebrows together.

_Is everything all right, old friend?_ Ratchet can hear him in his head.

He waves the other’s worries away and turns back to the console. Medical files pushed aside, he opens the tracking systems for the Nemesis, currently located somewhere above the Saharan Desert. If he was honest with himself, he was actually quite surprised at Megatron’s insistence that they stay in contact as much as possible.

Ratchet attempts to not think about how this relates as much to Soundwave’s situation as it does to the developments between the Decepticon Warlord and their Prime.

“Hey, Ratch?” Arcee.

“Yes, Arcee?” He tosses a glance to the side, acknowledging her presence.

She hesitates for a moment. He can see she is considering her words before she sighs and shrugs, odd expressions they’ve acquired whilst on this planet.

“I was wondering,” an alert request pings on the dash, interrupting her.

“Yes?” He asks, ignoring the current call.

“Not a priority,” her professionalism reemerges. She checks the caller’s I.D. code. “Might want to get that.” She points and walks away.

Ratchet huffs and answers the call. Knockout would be insufferable otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> For ChillsOfFire! 
> 
> Because I am a whimp, but I love you and your work, and you are awesome, and amazing, and so kickass. I hope this lived up to some of the primary expectations (chuckles). You are the best!


End file.
